Heimatfront
by jadzia1
Summary: Kurz nach dem Fall des Commonwealth überfallen die Nietzscheaner eine bis dahin sichere Randwelt und verbreiten Angst und Schrecken. Doch eine Frau stellt sich gegen sie...


**Disclaimer:** Habe mir grade mal ein paar Nietzscheaner von Tribune ausgeborgt :) 

**Freigabe:** PG 13 

**Archive:** http://www.DylanHunt.de / http://www.TyrAnsazi.de / http://www.z-iq.net/forum/index.php für Weiterverwendung bitte mailen jadzia@z-iq.net

**Kurzinhalt:** Kurz nach dem Fall des Commonwealth überfallen die Nietzscheaner eine bis dahin sichere Randwelt und verbreiten Angst und Schrecken. Doch eine Frau stellt sich gegen sie...

* * *

HEIMATFRONT Prolog 

**_Als das Commonwealth unter dem Feuer der Nietzscheaner fiel, bekam der Planet am Rand der Galaxis und am Rand jeder Slipstreamroute die ersten 100 Jahre davon nichts mit. Die Leute dort lebten nach alten Traditionen die der Erde das 17ten Jahrhunders sehr ähnlich waren. Zwar besaß der Planet einen Raumhafen, nur die Schiffe, die dort in einem Jahrzehnt starteten und landeten, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen. So interessierte es auch kaum jemanden, als die Besatzung des ersten Handelsschiffes nach fünfzig Jahren, das eigentlich Töpferwaren für die Inneren Welten, davon berichtete das das Commonwealth gefallen sei und nun alles im Chaos versinke, weshalb man Asyl auf dem Planeten erbitte.Niemand hatte etwas gegen die zweihundert Flüchtlinge an Bord, sie wurden willkommen geheißen, fanden eine Anstellung in der Landwirtschaft oder in einem Handwerksbetrieb und verschmolzen schnell mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung._**

**Alte Feinde... **

Tissus lud grade den letzten Heuballen mit seinem Vater auf das Pferdefuhrwerk, als ein Donnern die Luft zerriss. Die Bauern blickten auf und sahen ein Schiff Richtung Stadt fliegen. Der Jüngere der beiden, der Raumschiffe nur als staubbedeckte Fossilien im Hafen kannte, zeigte aufgeregt darauf und sah nicht, wie sich lähmendes Entsetzen über das Gesicht seines Vaters legte. 

"Hey Pa, schau es kommt Besuch, lass uns die Arbeit beenden und die Neuankömmlinge begrüßen." freudig blickte der junge Mann zu seinem Vater hinunter, der auf die Heugabel gestützt entsetzt in den Himmel Blickte. 

"Nietzscheaner." 

Ein einziges Wort, aber der Ton mit dem sein Vater es ausgesprochen hatte, ließ Tissus in der Sommerhitze frösteln. 

Der alte Mann ging zu den beiden Pferden vorm Wagen, spannte sie schnell ab und rief nach seinem Sohn. 

"Wir müssen zurück zum Hof. Deine Mutter und Deine Geschwister holen." 

Behände für sein Alter schwang er sich auf den breiten Rücken des braven Tieres und trat ihm fest in die Seiten. Erschrocken fiel das Pferd in einen unruhigen Trab. 

Trotz ihrer Eile brauchten sie bald eine Stunde zum Hof, vom weiten sahen sie Rauch aufsteigen. Nicht nur von ihrem Hof, von jedem Gehöft in der Einflugschneise des Schiffes. 

Tissus erreichte den Hof nur wenige Minuten nach seinem Vater, dieser war vor den rauchenden Trümmern, die einst ihr ganzer Stolz gewesen waren, weinend zusammengebrochen. 

"Sie sind alle tot...alle tot..." flüsterte er verzweifelt. 

**gefangen... **

Askana war auf dem Weg zu Tissus gewesen als auch sie das Schiff erblickte. Ihr Pferd scheute als es über sie hinwegflog und warf sie ihm hohen Bogen ab, galoppierte dann in Panik davon. Die junge Frau blieb betäubt am Boden liegen. Sie war eine der Außenweltlerinnen, die mit dem Flüchtlingsschiff gekommen waren und beschlossen hatten, auf dem Planeten zu bleiben, sie erwachte erst, als man sie unsanft in einen dunklen Wagen steckte und mit anderen Gefangenen wegbrachte. Die geflüsterten Worte der anderen ließen sie ahnen was kommen würde. 

Nietzscheaner. 

Sklavenhändler. 

Sorgsam zog sie sich in ihren weiten Mantel zurück, sie wollte nicht gesehen werden. 

**tödliche Auswahl... **

Kchmer ließ die Gefangenen Männer des Planeten auf einem Platz antreten. 

3000 staubbedeckte, zerlumpte Gestalten. 

Auch Tissus war unter ihnen. Er blickte in das kalte Gesicht des Nietzscheaners. Dieser begann die Reihen der Männer abzulaufen, einige markierte er mit einem grünen Farbspray ins Gesicht. Dann kam er in die Reihe wo Tissus auf eine improvisierte Krücke gestützt stand. Er betrachtete den jungen Mann, der einen offenen Bruch am Bein hatte, von oben bis unten, hob dann fast unschlüssig die Farbdose und sprühte auch Tissus Gesicht grün ein. 

**wer bist Du? **

Askana saß noch immer mit den anderen Frauen zusammengepfercht in dem dunklen Transportwagen. Sie drängte sich zu einer Wand und blickte durch ein kleines Rostloch nach draußen, dort sah sie die Männer stehen, die von einem Nietzscheaner markiert wurden. Ein Gesicht in der dritten Reihe fiel ihr trotz des Grüns sofort auf. 

Tissus. 

Als der Nietzscheaner fertig war, die Reihen zu inspizieren, traten Wachleute zu den markieren Männern, trieben sie nach vorne auf eine freie Stelle des Platzes und eröffneten das Feuer. 

Askana schrie auf als Tissus blutüberströmt zusammenbrach. Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit Kchemers auf den Transportwagen. Langsam kam er näher. 

"Öffne" 

Blaffte er den Fahrer des Wagens an. 

Der Fahrer entriegelte die Türen des Transporters und gab den Blick auf die verängstigten Frauen Preis. Kchmer sah sie nach und nach an. 

"Wer von euch hat geschrieen?" fragte er mit schneidend kalter Stimme. Er erwartete nicht das auch nur eine dieser Frauen im antworten würde, sie waren viel zu verängstigt, außerdem hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Übersetzer einzuschalten. 

Gesicht um Gesicht fixierte er. Gehetzte Blicke, Tiere....nichts anderes. 

Dann blieb sein Blick bei einem Paar strahlend blauer Augen kleben. Schon fast türkis dachte er. 

"Ich" sagte sie in einem reinem nietzscheanisch und blickte ihn weiterhin furchtlos, fast arrogant an. 

Kchmer packte die Frau und zerrte sie aus dem Wagen. "Dann lass mich mal eins klarstellen, ich mag es nicht, wenn Gefangene schreien...BEVOR ich ihnen einen wirklichen Grund dafür gebe." Er rammte ihr die Faust in den Magen und die junge Frau ging aufstöhnend zu Boden. "Bring sie in mein Quartier," befahl er einem seiner Leute, die grinsend die Szene beobachtet hatten. 

Dieser zerrte Askana auf die Beine und brachte sie zu einem kleinen offenen Bodenfahrzeug. "Steig ein." Askana kletterte in den kleinen Wagen. Der Fahrer sah die scheinbar verängstigte Frau gehässig an. "Ich hoffe, Du wirst heute Abend Spass mit dem Captain haben, dreckiger Kluge." 

Das Fahrzeug schoss über die holprigen Wege des Planeten. 

Ohne Vorwarnung griff Askana den Fahrer an und war Minuten später im Besitz des kleinen Fahrzeugs. 

Als Kchmer nach seiner Rückkehr zum Schiff sein Abendvergnügen nicht vorfand schickte er eine Suchmannschaft aus. 

Sein erster Offizier Gulak meldete keine 10 Minuten später das man den toten Fahrer gefunden hätte. 

"Captain, sie sollten sich das selbst ansehen." kam seine Stimme aus dem Kommunikationsimplantat in Kchmers Kopf. 

Man hatte den Toten auf das Schiff gebracht. Kchmer betrachtete die tödlichen Bauchwunden des Mannes. Drei tiefe Wunden. So etwas verursachte nur... , Kchmer betrachtete seine Knochenklingen. 

Dann wandte er sich an Gulak. 

"Ich will das sie gefunden wird und ich will sie LEBENDIG." 

**verschwunden... **

Askana sah, wie das kleine Fahrzeug im Sumpf versank. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt, dort würde man sie wohl als letztes suchen. Tissus dachte sie traurig, er war ihr Bruder gewesen, nicht ihr echter, aber jemand der einem Bruder wohl am nächsten käme. Sie war ohne ihre Eltern auf diesen Planeten gekommen. Bezweifelte das ihre Familie überhaupt noch lebte. Magog hatten den nietzscheanischen Außenposten angegriffen und sie war mit einer Rettungskapsel entkommen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie in die Kapsel gesetzt und ihr eingetrichtert, einen sicheren Platz zum Leben zu finden, sich vom Krieg fernzuhalten. Das hatte sie befolgt, bis jetzt. Sie fand den Platz nahe der Stadt mit Leichtigkeit. Die Dunkelheit war für sie kein Problem. Die gute Nachtsicht hatte sie mit den Genen ihrer Mutter bekommen. Mit bloßen Händen grub sie die kleine Kiste aus, die sie vor fast 15 Jahren hier vergraben hatte. Begraben hatte, ihre Vergangenheit. Das Flexi mit der Geschichte ihres Stammes, die Kampflanze ihres Vaters, der im Dienst der Ehrengarde gefallen war und ein Bild ihrer Mutter. Sie nahm die Sachen an sich und nahm den Kampf gegen den Schrecken auf, der über diese Welt gekommen war. 

Gulak leitete die Suchaktion, zuerst in der Stadt, jedes Haus wurde auf den Kopf gestellt, jeder Winkel durchsucht, zweimal schlugen die Suchhunde an aber es war, als würde er Schatten jagen. Jede Stunde erstatte er Kchmer Bericht. Jede Stunde das gleiche: Suchergebnis: Null. 

Kchmer war wütend, mehr als wütend. Unruhig überwachte er die Reparatur des Slipstreamantriebs, sah die Liste mit den neuen Sklaven durch und trieb die Suchtrupps an. Er war wütend, auf sich selbst, er hätte erkennen müssen, das diese Frau kein Mensch war. Aber er hatte es nicht. 

Er verließ das Schiff, auf dem er nichts tun konnte, als seine Leute anzuschreien und trat hinaus in die Kühle Nacht des Planeten. 

Sog frische unvergiftete Luft in seine Lungen. Ihm ging ihr Blick nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihre seltsamen türkis Augen, in denen Einsamkeit, Schmerz und Wut gelegen hatten. Was machte eine Nietzscheanerin hier alleine auf diesem Planeten? Immer weiter entfernte er sich vom Schiff, ging unbewusst den Weg nach der in die Sümpfe führte. Er vermeinte, einen Schatten zu sehen, etwas, das sich in dem Dunkel bewegte. Suchend sah er sich um. Nichts. 

**tödliches Familientreffen...**

"Suchst Du jemanden?" 

Kchmer fuhr herum und erblickte sein Problem. 

Askana stand entspannt auf dem sumpfigen Weg, die Kampflanze auf ihn gerichtet. Sie feuerte einen Effektor ab und Kchmer ging zuckend zu Boden. 

Er war nur gelähmt. 

Sie stellte sich über ihn. "Das ist meine Heimat und Du wirst sie nicht zerstören." Dann verschwand sie wieder in die Dunkelheit. 

Als sich endlich die Schmerzen in seinem Körper verzogen, dämmerte schon der nächste Tag herauf. Seine Kleidung war klamm und feucht und sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen beim Atmen. "Wer nennt so etwas schon Heimat" fluchte er und ging zurück zum Schiff. Grade wurden die letzten brauchbaren Planetenbewohner verladen. Andere, die dieses Glück nicht hatten, wurden von Kchmers Leuten als lebende Zielscheibe benutzt. 

Kchmer ging wortlos an Gulak vorbei und begab sich in sein Quartier. 

Er betrat das Halbdunkel des Quartiers und sah in ihre Augen. 

"Bring es hinter Dich." sagte er überrascht sie in seinem Schiff vorzufinden. 

Sie hielt die Kampflanze locker in der Hand. 

"Hätte ich Dich töten wollen wärst Du seit fünf Stunden tot. Ich will das ihr hier verschwindet, lass die Leute frei und verschwinde." 

Zuerst wollte er lachen, eine Nietzscheanerin die sich für die Belange von Menschen interessierte, aber er sah die Kälte in ihren Augen und wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. "Was meinst Du was passiert, wenn ich meinem ersten Offizier den Befehl gebe, die Leute freizulassen? Keine zwei Minuten später wird er dieses Quartier stürmen, weil er mich für total verrückt hält." 

"Damit werde ich schon fertig, aber wenn Du es nicht machst werde ich es tun." Sie aktivierte das Kom Terminal Kchmers. "Hier spricht Askana Kchmer, Tochter von Ren Kchmer und Dara. Dieses Schiff untersteht ab jetzt meinem Kommando, lasst die Menschen frei und begebt euch zurück an Bord." 

Dann sah sie ihrem Halbbruder das letzte mal in die Augen und aktivierte die Kampflanze. 

Epilog 

Die Menschen auf Groptan sahen dem am Himmel verschwindenden Schiff erstaunt nach, aber sie konnten sich über ihre Freiheit nicht freuen, fast 90% der Bevölkerung war innerhalb eines Tages ausgelöscht worden, und Groptan versank in Apathie....


End file.
